


Hope in Sight

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Tales of Femslash Week 2019 [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: The party have finally been reunited with Estelle. Now she has returned, Rita finds that the feelings she's been unable to confess have grown more prominent in her mind than ever, and she questions if it is the right time to finally talk to Estelle.





	Hope in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, Ristelle. Of course I couldn't resist doing something for them during this week! For the prompt 'Reunion'.
> 
> This isn't actually supposed to be my first piece. Unfortunately, my laptop deleted half of my first oneshot. However, whilst I will be uploading a few drawings as well as this, I will be making most of how late entries are accepted, so this won't be the only written piece I post.
> 
> Also, I'm currently incredibly sick with the flu combining with my diseases, so I apologise if there's mistakes here. I hope you enjoy, however!

How did they last so long without Estelle by their side?

This is the thought that keeps Rita awake tonight. When Estelle was taken, Rita pressed on through pure adrenaline and determination. She and her friends focused on their goal on getting Estelle back. It is strange that now she has returned to them, Rita dwells on how it had been when Estelle was gone.

Of course, Estelle’s absence persistently came to Rita’s mind during that time. She spent a number of nights unable to sleep from worry. Yet though knowing she missed Estelle deeply, it was not actually this that was her focus; it was simply her desperation to save Estelle. She pushed aside all personal emotions and attachments in order to prioritise Estelle’s safety above all else.

So now Estelle has returned, Rita’s emotions are now at the front of her mind again. She realises how deeply she missed Estelle being there. Everything, from the helpfulness of her healing artes in battle to her undying kindness. Even the tinier things that you may not always notice as much. Her laughter, her smile, the warmth you feel simply by being in her presence.

Estelle is ... Estelle. There isn’t quite anything or anyone you can compare her to. And now she has returned, Rita’s heart bursts, knowing it cannot be separated from her again.

And it troubles Rita. It tells her of the feelings she has suppressed. How her giddiness over Estelle smiling at her, the butterflies in her stomach as Estelle takes her hand, is not quite that of a friend. It is something she has never experienced before. Nor has she ever truly thought about romance, be it now or in the future. And now Rita cannot imagine a future without her. Friends or more, either way, Estelle must be there.

When Estelle was captured, Rita could not dwell on these emotions. It felt selfish to her. Estelle’s life was in danger, yet she would react by prioritising her heart? No. That had not seemed right to her. And when allowing herself to be selfish, she can now admit that she had been terrified to acknowledge those feelings, because she had no idea if Estelle could ever return. Can one move on, if they never admit their true emotions to someone before they are gone? Rita cannot know.

She turns over. Her gaze drops on Estelle’s sleeping form in the bed next to her. There is also another thing Rita doesn’t know, and that is if she should, or even can, confess to Estelle.

They have only recently reunited after Estelle’s capture. Rita wonders if it is far too inconsiderate to do this now. Or maybe, considering she knows deep down that Estelle will adore her no matter what, Rita is simply using these excuses because she is afraid.

  


* * *

The party take it easy the following morning. They may have limited time on their hands, so much to do for the world and all who live in it, yet they have been through ordeal after ordeal. It will do no good for them to rush and push themselves too far. And so, they are gentle with themselves, taking time to prepare and eat a large, nourishing breakfast before they go.

Estelle and Rita are currently finishing getting dressed. They are pulling on their boots, beams of sunlight filtering through the window, casting warmth onto them. It manages to put them at peace. Temporarily, until the burdens they must face will return to their minds.

With a glance at Estelle, Rita bites her lip. She slept little the night before. She should be overjoyed that Estelle is back with her, and she _is. _She couldn’t be more thankful to be reunited with her best friend. Perhaps she is simply overwhelmed. Frightened. Wondering if she may lose Estelle again, or if Estelle will lose her in return.

“You seem a little quiet, Rita. Is something wrong?”

Rita forces a smile at Estelle. “It’s—it’s nothing. Just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Estelle seems uncertain, likely because each of them feel similarly at this moment in time, yet none seem as distracted as Rita. Estelle sits down on Rita’s bed beside her. The smile she gives could thaw ice.

“You know you can talk to me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Rita hunches over slightly. “It’s just something I can’t really talk about to anyone.”

“Not even me? You know that you can talk to me about _anything. _After all you’ve done, it’s the least I can do.”

When Rita meets Estelle’s eyes, she is able to see how genuine the other feels. This is exactly why Rita knows she would never be rejected by Estelle, no matter how she feels in return. Rejected in the sense that Estelle does not feel romantically towards Rita? Perhaps. But certainly not rejected as far as Estelle pushing her away. She is far too pure-hearted for that.

Rita averts her gaze down to her hands. She lets out a cough. “I uh—I’ve been a bit confused about how I feel about someone lately.”

“What do you mean?”

“I might ... I might like them romantically.”

She is taken aback by how Estelle’s face lights up. “Oh, your first love!”

“Not—not_love.” _A blush reaches Rita’s cheeks. “I guess it’s a ... a crush, maybe. Or something. I don’t really know.”

“You’re a little uncertain it seems, which is why I imagine that it’s confusing you,” says Estelle. Rita shrugs.

“I guess so. I don’t know. All I’ve really cared about is studying blastia and everything. I’ve never had time to think about something like this.” Rita’s form becomes notably smaller. “And it’s hard to think about too, as there’s no chance they’ll ever like me back.”

Estelle shakes her head wildly. “Rita, that’s so not true! You’re an amazing girl! I’m sure anyone would love to be with you.” She pauses, before adding, “Is it okay for me to ask who it is? Or would you rather keep it a secret?”

“I don’t think I should tell you.”

“Okay, I understand.” Estelle’s voice is gentle, reassuring. It’s almost enough to fight Rita’s anxieties. Enough for her to breathe out, allow herself to speak a little more, for her heart may burst if she doesn’t.

“They’re … someone you know, though. And they’re wonderful.”

“Tell me about them.”

With a smile to herself, Rita’s voice grows softer. “They’re kind. Selfless. Sometimes a bit too much so, and I have to make sure that doesn’t bring them harm. I feel like they’d do practically anything if it meant that those they love are safe.”

As though she is gaining confidence—this, or she is simply drifting into her thoughts, unable to contain herself—she continues at a louder, clearer volume.

“They’re strong, definitely. Both physically and emotionally. They’ve been through a lot, yet they still smile as beautifully as ever, and they still want to fight. I, well … I have to admire that. How can’t you?”  


"I admire anyone with that kind of strength," says Estelle. Her soft smile grows amused. "It _is _strange to hear you talk so openly about someone. Usually you get much too embarrassed."

"W-Well, I guess it's not as bad when I'm not talking directly to someone," Rita mumbles. Her blush begins to return however, as she is reminded that is in fact speaking to this very person, even if Estelle does not know.

"I suppose that it would be difficult for you to say this to that person directly."

"For sure. I just—they are like no other person I've met. When I'm with them, I feel like this is all I need to be happy."

"I understand that," Estelle says softly. There's a pang in Rita's heart, for she is certain that Estelle can relate because of Flynn or Yuri.

"Hours pass by, and we just have so much fun together. I—I haven't really had many friends. So maybe I just don't know the difference between liking someone as a best friend or more, who knows?" Rita raises her head, staring straight ahead. Fear spikes, her mind screaming for her to control her words, yet her heart releases them before she can hold them back. "But I think I understand. Because all I can think to myself is, _'I truly can't imagine myself with anyone but Estelle.'_"

Her head immediately lowers from these words. She bites at her lip, waiting for the worst. Waiting for Estelle's stunned expression to turn into a frown, for her to let Rita down, stutter how there's no way this can happen. That Rita should move on.

Rita curses silently at the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. One trickles down as she blinks. Estelle's hand has cupped Rita's cheek, easing her head around to face her. Now it is Rita who stares in surprise.

"You know what I think to myself?" asks Estelle. Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"What?" Rita's own voice is soft.

"I think to myself how lucky I am to have you in my life." Estelle's eyes light up by her smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "And how much I want you to stay there, even if I could never be with you."

Rita's mouth opens. She stares back at Estelle, almost too stunned to appreciate the thumb circling around her cheek. "You feel … feel the same way?"

Estelle's smile grows. Her other hand is brought to Rita's face. Despite her lack of experience, Rita's heart tells her what is going to happen.

Her eyes close as Estelle's lips meet hers. Light as a summer breeze, yet ignited with passion all the same; she kisses back. Another tear has fallen down her cheek. She wonders how she can be so lucky, what she did to deserve this.

She pulls back with her palm over her lips, smiling beneath it. Her hand trembles with nerves. Yet even as nervous as she is, she is the most joyous she has ever been.

"So you—"

"Do you really need to ask?" Estelle teases. Rita lets out a laugh, shaking her head. 

"I'm just in disbelief. I never would have imagined you felt the same."

"I've been like that with you. Seems like we didn't have to wait." Estelle takes one of Rita's hands. "Rita, let's both get through this. I want to spend all the time in the world with you, but we have to save that world too."

"No worries. I mean, I've got another motivation now."

Estelle laughs. "Me too!"

As their lips return for one more kiss, Rita is still in disbelief. She wonders if this is a dream and waits to wake up.

But when she truly comprehends that this is real, she can rest her head against Estelle's shoulders with closed eyes, more thankful than ever for their reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As mentioned at the beginning, I am drawing for this week too. You can find my art on my Twitter and Instagram (oliver__niko).


End file.
